Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny
by Emperor XX
Summary: A young wizard's fate is unknown to him or those he's around, but there are those who are aware of what this young wizard can do and is meant to do. All the young mage wants to do is continue to have reckless and fun adventures with all of his friends in the guilds. Though eventually his dark destiny is bound to catch up with him, the question is can he stop it? Accepting Oc's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"M-Master...a-are you okay..." A voice was able to force out.

"It's over...huh...huh...huh...it's finally over." The man replied.

"Master...what happened?" A young blonde haired Mage asked, he then looked over to two more bodies that were laid out as well.

"I was able to seal it away...I was able to seal away most of his magic. He still has access to his magic, but not to where he'll lose control." The Master Mage informed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just...missing an arm and a leg is all...along with a lot of blood."

"You'll make it though right? Right Master?"

"I don't think so Volker...with my death there needs to be a new Guild Master...and Volker it's you. You will be the new Guild Master."

"No...I-I can't I'm not ready..." The blonde haired mage, Volker, crawled over to his fallen master as they were surrounded by flames and as the sky was blacked out, the moon shined bright down on the battle that had just taken place. The forest was slowly burning as the smoke and ash raised to the starry sky.

"Y-you must...watch over the child Volker...raise him well...you must protect him...he's too powerful and too dangerous to let go wild. We cannot risk it...raise him like one of our own...promise me that..."

"B-but Master...

"PROMISE ME!" The Guild Master shouted.

"Y-Yes...I promise." Volker, the blonde haired bruised, battered, and beaten down mage saw as the life of his Guild Master and father figure diminished and was no more. Tears ran down his face as he could barely withstand the pain. There was a large knot in his chest and he couldn't stand it. He looked over to the fallen child feet away from him unconscious. Defeated, hopefully.

"I will raise him like our own...I promise."

* * *

**Hello everybody! I'm Emperor XX! Sorry about the short Prologue, but I'm new and have been working on this for a while and have finally got around to being able to post it! Well this here will be my First Fanfic and it's with the amazing anime Fairy Tail! But I'm going to need your guys help. As in, I would very much love and appreciate if you guys submitted Oc's to the story(yes you can submit more than one, just preferably non-canon if you could please)! I really hope you guys submit and enjoy this story that I will very much put my best into and have big plans for so enjoy and submit please :D**

**Oc Forum:**

**Name: First Last**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background/History:**

**Magic:**

**Guild:**

**Guild Mark Color/Location:**

**Guilds:**

* * *

**Guilds:**

**-Excalibur Edge**

**Guild Mark: The Guild Mark of Excalibur Edge is a symbol of a sword surrounded by a circle with four points around the circle that could form a an X if they were to connect.**

**-Wyvern Wing**

**Guild Mark: This Guild Mark is an image of a two dragon wings closed together forming some sort of shield, with a dragon's eye on the front.**

**-Titan Heart**

**Guild Mark: This Guild Mark is an image of half a heart, and a lower case T completing the other half of the heart.**

* * *

**Dark Guilds:**

**-Red Asura**

**Guild Mark: The Guild Mark of Red Asura is the upper body of muscular man with six arms, and a head that's wearing a three pointed crown. The top two are flexing upwards, the middle two are simply extended out, and the bottom two are flexing downwards.**

**-Hydra Fang (Guild Master Position Open).**

**Guild Mark: This Guild Mark is an image of a circle made of 9 dragon heads all extending out with their fang filled mouths open.**


	2. Excalibur Edge!

**Excalibur Edge!**

* * *

_10 Years Later..._

* * *

"Man...what's taking him so long?" A young man complained as he and his partner were surrounded by a large group of mages from a nearby group of bandits. They were standing by a cave in the woods, surrounded. Also by the cave was some sort of mansion or staying quarters, most likely where the bandits had stayed or met up. Much like a Guild Hall.

"He should have it by now right? Master told us not to cause too much of a scene and we're out here dealing with these foot soldiers while he's having all the fun." His female counterpart sighed. The young girl is nineteen years of age. She stands at six feet in height. She is rather slim, with fairly large breast, with a slight tan. She has waist length black hair with streaks of crimson highlights, she has bangs that sweep sideways covering her left eye, though you can still see her silver catlike eye with it's flecks of violet. She has a series of black tribal tattoos that curl around her left leg and around her midriff. She is currently wearing an all black tank top, with black cargo shorts, black thigh length boots, and black fingerless gloves. In black on her left shoulder, the girl had some sort of insignia. It was a symbol of a sword surrounded by a circle with four points around the circle that could form a an X if they were to connect. This girls name is Starphire Hellstorm.

Her male counterpart is nineteen as well and also stands at six feet in height, with light tan skin. His build is one of a very muscular and athletic type, with a series of black tribal tattoos circling his left bicep and right forearm. He too has black hair with crimson highlights that reaches down to his shoulders, and sweeps sideways covering his left eye while leaving his violet specked silver right eye exposed. He is currently wearing an all black shirt, which is beneath his black leather jacket, he also dons black leather fingerless gloves, black leather jeans, and black combat boots. On his right shoulder in black he had the same insignia as his female counterpart did. His name is Sterling Hellstorm. The Hellstorm Twins.

"You guys should just turn and run while you still can! We have you surrounded!" One bandit shouted.

"Yeah you're right you got us surrounded..." Sterling sighed and then looked over at his twin sister, "I guess Seth has given us no choice huh?"

"Yeah..." Starphire smiled, "It was getting boring after all." The two held their hands out and in unison they both cried out:

"Requip!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Quickly a young man had avoided a blast of magic as he turned around to see someone chasing after him.

"Really? You're going to chase after 'lil ole' me?" The nineteen year old teased.

"You get back here!"

"But I'm only stealing back what belongs to the rightful owners." The young man teased as he lifted a small bag before him and shook it. From the bag it sounded as though there was loose change in there or something.

"Those jewels are mine!" The man shouted.

"Eh, I don't think that's what my Guild Master said. And so therefore you lose!" The young man lifted his leg high up in the air and slammed it down creating a large cloud of smoke to appear.

* * *

"They keep getting up..." Sterling looked around at the fallen bandits as more and more got up.

"Well how we going to make them stay down?" Starphire asked.

"Hmph..." Sterling smiled, "Don't worry I already got a plan."

"Awesome!" Starphire cheered, "Now make it work!"

"Don't rush me..." the male twin rolled his eyes.

"HA!" Suddenly someone had come bursting out of the bandits mansion holding a bag of jewels.

"Seth?" The twins raised an eyebrow as the slim, muscular, and toned slightly tan nineteen year old. His wild, unkempt, black hair jutes out in just about every direction. The two could see the joy in his face through his big silver eyes. He is currently wearing a sleeveless low V-neck black GI, with a red sash around his waist, red wristbands on both wrists, white loose pants, and black shoes. He landed and did a small roll into the group of bandits with his friends. On his shoulder in black, was the same insignia as the Hellstorm Twins.

"Excalibur Edge we're done here!" He chuckled right before he dashed away.

"Damn it Seth..." Sterling tsked and shook his head before realizing that his sister, Starphire, had followed right behind Seth. Leaving him by himself.

"Well isn't that just great..." Sterling hissed right before he dashed and left as well.

* * *

"Job well done you guys!" Volker grinned. Volker is now older, yet his blonde hair remains messy and unkempt and he has bangs that frame both sides of his face. He had a big smile on his face while looking at the trio before him with his brown eyes. He is rather lean and well built, which is clearly seen since he wears no shirt, but has some sort of long flowing coat draped on his shoulders. Also, since he bears no shirt, you can see a large X-shaped scar across his body. He wears loose white pants, and black shoes, along with two black wristbands on both wrists.

"We really did well?" Seth asked excited.

"Well...no. You guys did cause some sort of uproar. The cave that the bandits were hiding by was home to a large family of Gorians...which went and rampaged all over them and a nearby town."

"Crap so we gotta go back and fix it?" Sterling asked.

"No, Wyvern Wing was in town to stop it luckily."

"Wyvern Wing..." Seth muttered.

"Luckily you finished the job though, so no harm no foul...I guess..." Volker scratched the back of his head, "Well you guys are free to go."

"Man..." Seth pouted placing his hands behind his head as he began to walk off, being soon followed by his partners Sterling and Starphire.

"Wyvern Wing strikes again...as one of the best Guild's currently in Fiore." Starphire hissed as the trio walked through the Guild Hall of Excalibur Edge.

"Seems like whenever something goes wrong for us, even after a success, they are always them to fix it and make them look better." Sterling surmised.

"Will we ever catch a break?" His sister asked.

"Probably not."

"Uhhh..." Seth groaned.

"What's wrong Seth?" Sterling asked.

"I'm heading out...see ya guys tomorrow." Seth then dashed off in a random direction once the trio had stepped outside.

"Guess I better get back..." Starphire sighed, "Got places to be."

"Oh yeah, like where?" Sterling raised an eyebrow.

"Got a party to be at." Starphire smiled kissing her 'older' twin brother on the cheek before dashing off as well.

"Party? What party?! What are you talking about?!" Sterling shouted after his sister.

* * *

Seth had just roamed the town thinking about Wyvern Wing. They were the number one Guild in Fiore and he hated it. He was born and raised in Excalibur Edge since he was nine years old. He loves the Guild, and knows they have what it takes to be the best. They just never get a real chance to show it. He looked up at the sky as it slowly turned to night. He sighed and looked up at the slow moving moon with his arms behind his head and continued to walk around the town.

* * *

"There he is...the child from years ago..." A mysterious masked being in the night kept an eye down on the young Excalibur Edge mage. The masked man just continued to watch and soon he sent out a Telepathic message.

_"I've found him...let us gather and strike as one. Master warned us to be weary of what this one is capable of, even with us."_

_"Roger..."_ Two voices replied back in unison.

"Now child...let's see what makes you see worthy...

* * *

Seth finally came to a stop in his walk. He looked out to the ocean and a small smile appeared etched upon his face. He looked out in admiration of it's vastness. Then he remembered what Master Volker had told him one day:

"Magic is like the ocean...it's capabilities are vast, a mage's potential with it is limitless, and even with as much as we know there's still much to learn." Seth then turned around and cracked his neck, "So you guys done following me or what?"

"Oh so you were aware of us huh?" A voice asked as three masked men had appeared from the shadows. On the left was a man who was rather slender, skinny, and lanky. He was dressed in all white. He wore a white shirt, then on top was a white vest with gold trimmings, along with a golden high collared long flowing jacket with gold trimmings as well, white slacks, white shoes, and white gloves. He wore an all black mask with a white dot in the center of his forehead.

On the right was a larger, more muscular looking man dressed in all black. He wore a black long sleeve shirt underneath a black flowing coat that dragged on the ground behind him, and had purple trimmings, he also wore black slacks with stripes of purple down the side, and had slits down the calf, he wore black combat boots, and black gloves. The mask he wore was as white as snow, with a black circle in the middle of his forehead.

Then finally the man in the middle. He appeared slightly shorter than both men to his sides. He appeared to be of average weight and build. He wore a grey shirt underneath a long flowing robe that was as black as moonless sky in the night on the right side, while on the left side of the robe it was as white as snow. On his left arm there were two golden stripes on his bicep, while on his right arm there was a single stripe of purple on his bicep and another stripe of purple on his forearm. On his left hand he wore a black glove with a white circle on the back of the hand, and then on his right hand he wore a white glove with a black circle on the back of his hand. His pants were loose and were also mixed. The right half was as white as snow, and the left side was pitch black. He wore shoes that mixed with the pants as well, black on the right, white on the left. Then finally his mask. His mask was split right down the middle, the left side was pitch black, and the right side was snow white, with a circle right in the middle of his forehead that mixed as well into a single point.

"Who are you guys?" Seth asked.

"We? Are simply known as The Trio." The man in the middle was first to speak.

"The Trio? Can I get names..."

"My name is Tao..." The man in the middle introduced, "To my left is my pal in white, his name is Yang..."

"..." The man in white, Yang, simply bowed politely.

"Then on my right is Yin..."

"..." The man in all black, Yin, crossed his arms and raised his head high acting as though he were superior than Seth.

"Okay so you're The Trio...now what do you want?" Seth asked.

"Nothing much we're just here to help is all." Tao nodded.

"Help who?"

"To help you...help us...help our Master."

"Whi-"

"Enough Talk! Yin! Yang! Go!" Suddenly the man in white had leaped in the air. Seth looked up to see where he would come from, only to get blasted back by Yin.

"Ooof!" Seth was sent crashing right into a building.

"Man...today is just not my day." Seth stood up and dusted himself off. Yin had suddenly appeared in front of him as he placed his hand in front of Seth's chest. A magic circle had appeared and suddenly a black blast of energy sent Seth flying.

"Aaaahhh!" Seth was sent crashing once more.

"Uhhh...damn it." Seth muttered as he looked up to see Yang coming down with both hands extended out circle in bright spheres of light. The man in white placed his hands together and sent out a single blast of light towards Seth. Seth pushed himself out of the way avoiding the attack.

"Crap...these guys come out of nowhere and want to fight?" Seth darted his eyes looking for them. He couldn't fid Yin or Yang, or even Tao. Suddenly Yin was in front of him again and Yang was behind him. Both had one hand out stretched and placing it on Seth. He was squished between the two.

"Oooohhh...they wanna knock you out early!" Tao observed as he floated above the battle.

"..." Yang nodded to Yin.

"..." Yin responded with a nod as well. Two magic circles appeared as both of their hands were consumed by a sphere of light, and a sphere of darkness. The two spheres exploded and enveloped Seth in the blast.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" A large tower of black and white magic energy rose high and pierced the sky.

* * *

"What in the world..." Sterling thought as he looked out from his balcony, "Looks like that light is coming from the docks..."

* * *

"I'll be right back, need to get some air." Starphire smiled at some guy she had just met. She and her friend walked out from the party they were in to get some air.

"Crazy in there huh?" Her friend asked.

"Oh you know it.." Starphire smiled, "Probably one of the best we've been too this week."

"Totally..." Her friend smiled, "Hey...what's that?" Starphire's friend pointed to a large pillar of black and white light.

"Hmmm? Must be some sort of light show." Starphire shrugged.

"At the docks?"

"...the docks?" Starphire repeated, then began to ponder.

* * *

"...what in the world..." A young man thought as he was in the forest. He saw the light piercing the sky, and in that instant took off towards it.

* * *

"So...still standing eh?" Tao asked as Seth was hunched over from the attack.

"Hmph...seems so..." Seth grinned, "And now...I know what you guys are capable of."

"Hmm? So you were just measuring Yin and Yang's magic levels?"

"Kind of..." Seth repeated, "and now that I have a taste...it's time..."

"For what?" Tao asked.

"For me to burn it all down..." Seth muttered, "Bellow...of the Flame God!"

* * *

**Hey Everybody! Hope you like the first real chapter! It's longer than I had originally expected though lol, oh well. But ummm...I kind of have some good news and bad news. Good news is: The first chapter is done yeaaahh and I actually really like it so I hope you do too.**

**Bad News: So as wonderful and grateful I am for the wonderful and amazing Oc's that you all have sent in, it's very one sided Guild wise. As in mostly everybody wants to be part of Excalibur Edge, which I can understand but there's only like 2 people in Hydra Fang(including the Guild Master), 1 in Titan Heart I'm pretty sure, and maybe 2-3 in Wyvern Wing. The rest is split between Red Asura and Excalibur Edge, with the large majority going to the latter. So we kind of have to fix that. Considering that there was another guild(Spirit Bones) I had taken the Guild down and now here are the Guild choices:**

**1) Excalibur Edge(FULL)**

**2) Wyvern Wing(Guild Master Needed)**

**3) Titan Heart(Guild Master Needed)**

**4) Red Asura**

**5) Hydra Fang**

**Now the reason I bring this up is simply due to the fact that we need to split the Oc's up, or make more. Think of it this way, what would Fairy Tail be like if they never had to fight another Guild that was on equal levels with them? It be boring to watch an army take down 3-6 mages. So if you would like you can PM me and request a Guild change or create another Oc for a different Guild if you would like to. I really hope I didn't come off as too rude or demanding and apologies if I do, but it just had to be done. So let's figure this out and make the story even more interesting by doing so :D hope you enjoyed the chapter and Thank you for Reading :D**

* * *

Next Time: Seth reveals his magic against The Trio and he does just fine holding off the two. But eventually Tao considers joining in the frey as well. Will this affect the outcome? Or will someone come to Seth's aid before things get to serious?!

Find out Next Time on...**Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny!**

Signed,

~The Emperor


	3. Bellow!

"Uhhh...damn it." Seth muttered as he looked up to see Yang coming down with both hands extended out circle in bright spheres of light. The man in white placed his hands together and sent out a single blast of light towards Seth. Seth pushed himself out of the way avoiding the attack.

"Crap...these guys come out of nowhere and want to fight?" Seth darted his eyes looking for them. He couldn't fid Yin or Yang, or even Tao. Suddenly Yin was in front of him again and Yang was behind him. Both had one hand out stretched and placing it on Seth. He was squished between the two.

"Oooohhh...they wanna knock you out early!" Tao observed as he floated above the battle.

"..." Yang nodded to Yin.

"..." Yin responded with a nod as well. Two magic circles appeared as both of their hands were consumed by a sphere of light, and a sphere of darkness. The two spheres exploded and enveloped Seth in the blast.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" A large tower of black and white magic energy rose high and pierced the sky.

* * *

_"What in the world..."_ Sterling thought as he looked out from his balcony, _"Looks like that light is coming from the docks..."_

* * *

"I'll be right back, need to get some air." Starphire smiled at some guy she had just met. She and her friend walked out from the party they were in to get some air.

"Crazy in there huh?" Her friend asked.

"Oh you know it.." Starphire smiled, "Probably one of the best we've been too this week."

"Totally..." Her friend smiled, "Hey...what's that?" Starphire's friend pointed to a large pillar of black and white light.

"Hmmm? Must be some sort of light show." Starphire shrugged.

"At the docks?"

"...the docks?" Starphire repeated, then began to ponder.

* * *

"...what in the world..." A young man thought as he was in the forest. He saw the light piercing the sky, and in that instant took off towards it.

* * *

"So...still standing eh?" Tao asked as Seth was hunched over from the attack.

"Hmph...seems so..." Seth grinned, "And now...I know what you guys are capable of."

"Hmm? So you were just measuring Yin and Yang's magic levels?"

"Kind of..." Seth repeated, "and now that I have a taste...it's time..."

"For what?" Tao asked.

"For me to burn it all down..." Seth muttered, "Bellow...of the Flame God!"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bellow!**

* * *

"Bellow of the Flame God!" Seth roared a burst of black flames spiraled into the air as Yin and Yang leaped away from him.

_"Hmm...the rumored Black Flames master told us about...so he does posses the power."_ Tao thought to himself, _"If things progress I might have to join in as well."_

"Now...which one of you guys wants to come at me first?" Seth asked, and in an instant Yin dashed forward. Seth leaped back as Yin threw his fist forwards, Seth caught it with one hand and had a slight grin on his face as he raised his free hand.

"Fist of the Flame God!" Seth's free hand was surrounded in black flames as he punched Yin in the chest and sent him skidding back. Yang then appeared behind Seth and threw a high roundhouse kick aiming for the young mages head. Seth ducked and glared at Yang from the corner of his eyes. Seth then spun around Yang and drove his elbow into the man in white's back forcing him to fly forwards. Yin caught his partner and prepared his next attack.

"..." Yin clapped his hands together as they surrounded by a dark aura. He slowly separated them and in between his hands was a bolt of black energy. He then compressed the bolt of energy and threw it up in the air. The energy turned into a small sphere of black energy and shot a powerful laser towards Seth. Seth quickly avoided the blast as it ripped right through a building.

"Whoa, that was close..."

"..." Yang was wielding two blades made of light magic as he spun around rapidly and tried to slash Seth. Seth side stepped the attack and cocked back his fist.

"Fist of the Flame God!" He landed another black flamed punch onto Yang. Yang was sent skidding back. Seth was taken by surprise when Yin had appeared from the ground and landed a devastating uppercut.

_"Crap where'd he come from!"_ Seth thought as he was lifted off the ground from the strike. The Flame God Slayer stumbled back and darted his eyes back and forth looking for either Yin or Yang. Both were gone.

"..." Both Yin and Yang appeared once again on both sides of him.

"This again?" Seth grinned, "Flame God's Cloud!" Seth waved his hand sending out a wave of black flames around himself to defend him from the duo attack from Yin and Yang. Both jumped back and quickly decided which one to attack.

* * *

_"Crap! I need to hurry if that was what I think it was..."_ Sterling thought as he rushed towards the docks, _"Come on Seth, please don't do anything stupid you numbskull!"_

* * *

"Fist of the Flame God!" Seth aimed for Yin this time and planned on taking down the man in all black this time. Yin placed his feet on the ground, and then his hands to stop himself from skidding back any further. Yin quickly vanished into the ground as Seth swung wildly in the place where Yin once was. Suddenly Seth felt a burning sensation across his back and looked behind him to see that Yang had blasted him various times with beams of light.

"Grrr..."

"..." Yang simply stood there with his hands out.

"..." Suddenly a blast of dark magic knocked Seth on his back as Yin came up from the ground once again.

"M-Man...you guys sure are tricky..." Seth kipped up and leapt in the air, as he thought both Yin and Yang followed him.

"Bellow of the Flame God!" Seth bellowed and released another black fireball. Yin and Yang split up trying to avoid taking the attack.

"Exploding Fist of the Flame God!" Seth dove towards Yang as his fist was drenched in black flames. As he made a quick punching motion while in close range of Yang, the fireball released from his fist pushed the two away. Sending Yang towards the ground and Seth further in the air, which didn't last long. Seth turned his attention to Yin.

"Fist of the Flame God!" While his fist was still emitting black flames Seth dove towards Yin and drove his fist right into the man in all black's chest and drove him right into the ground.

"Ha!" Seth did a backflip and looked at the places where the Light and Dark Mage had landed.

* * *

_"Well...he seems rather talented and promising."_ Tao thought still observing the fight, not wanting to get involved just yet.

_"Master picked a fine vessel this time...he'll do wonderful when the time comes."_ Tao continued to think to himself.

* * *

Seth kept his eyes on the craters where the mages laid and awaited for one of them to stand, yet he started to feel suspicious once realizing neither of them had moved yet.

"...!"

"...!" From below Yin had appeared once again with his fist coated in black magic and struck Seth with a devastating uppercut. As Seth floated off the ground from the impact, he saw Yang. Yang had done a front flip and coated his foot in light as he landed a strong axe kick onto Seth's face and causing the young mage to do a full black flip and landed neck first into the ground.

"..."

"..." Both mages looked at each other and nodded. Yin and picked up Seth and tossed him towards Yang. Yang coated both of his feet in light magic and kicked Seth right back to his magic counterpart. Yin coated both of his fists in dark magic and threw a hard punch and sent Seth skidding back across the ground. Once again Yang kicked Seth up, and then kicked him towards his partner. This beating continued.

"Ooof! Augh! Gawk! Grewaa!" Seth spat out blood from the impact and damage he was taking.

"I-I have to stop this..." After taking another punch from Yin, Seth slammed his hand on the ground and slowed himself down. As he closed in on Yang he braced himself for another kick, but also had a plan. As Yang kicked Seth up and back to Yin his plan had already begun. He used this momentum to spin and look straight at Yin.

"Bellow of the Flame God!" Seth released a ball of black fire from his mouth and it consumed Yin. Once Seth had placed his feet in the ground, he whipped around and saw Yang already close to him. As in face-to-face.

"Got'cha...Fist of the Flame God!" Seth leaned back and delivered his own uppercut to Yang and sent him over his shoulder and crashing into his partner Yin. Once the two mages were together Seth had a slight grin on his face.

"I'm done with this!" Seth reached both of his hands out and reeled his body to the side, "Flame God's Scythe!" A burst of black flames exploded into Seth's hands as a large black flamed scythe formed.

* * *

_"What does he plan to do with that?"_ Tao thought, "_I really hope he plans on using that...he'll burn everything down with that...which is perfect."_

* * *

"Seth no!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Seth turned around to see Sterling joining his side, "Sterling? What are you doing here?" Asked Seth as his scythe diminished.

"I saw some explosion of light and dark magic from my balcony...I came to check it out and for some reason I could tell you were involved."

"How?"

"Look around you." Sterling sweatdropped as he and Seth saw the various marks and craters of destruction all around the docks.

"So?" Seth shrugged.

"Whatever, who are these guys?"

"The one in all white uses Light Magic and his name is Yang and the on in all black's name is Yin and uses Dark Magic. While the third one in the air is named Tao and he's been watching this whole time. Apparently they call themselves The Trio. That's all I know."

"So we don't know fi they are part of a rival guild or anything either?"

"Nope..."

"Well, they decided it be okay to attack a member of Excalibur Edge, which is something they'll regret." Sterling stuck one hand out as a sword had appeared in his hand, "Let's handle this guys swiftly."

"Right." Seth nodded as both of his fists were engulfed in black flames, "Let's burn'em down!" Yin and Yang looked at each other and simply nodded.

"..." Yang stepped up and extended his hands out as two blades of light formed in both hands.

"..." Yin then stepped up and coated his fists in darkness magic. The battle then ensued once again. Seth and Yin clashed fists, while Yang clashed blades with Sterling.

* * *

"Fist of the Flame God!" Seth roared as he swung wildly for Yin's head. Yin ducked down and delivered a quick two punch combination to the ribs of Seth and caused him to go sliding back. Yin then did a backflip swinging his leg upwards towards Seth. Seth dodged the kick and reached out grabbing Yin's ankle. As he lifted the mage in front of him, yin quickly spun around and pushed off of Seth with his free foot. Seth stumbled back, and then lunged once more.

"..." Yin rolled to the side, and elbowed Seth in the back of the head. Seth grabbed the back of his head and turned around to see Yin was gone.

"...!" Yin landed another combination of strikes to Seth's body. Seth gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Exploding Fist of the Flame God!" Seth threw his fist forward and the black fireball from his fist flew forwards. Yin made a wall of darkness to hold off the attack, and that gave him enough time to leap out of the way.

"Don't think so!" Seth shouted driving his knee into Yin's face.

"...!" Seth then leaped in the air and clasped his hands together.

"Flame God's Burning Hammer!" He shouted as his hands were drenched in black fire and slammed his fist down right onto Yin's abdomen. Yin winced from the pain, but quickly reacted by grabbing one of Seth's arms and punching him with a dark magic imbued fist. Seth's head snapped back.

"Crap!" He muttered.

"...!" Yin ran towards Seth and readied for his final strike.

"Bellow of the Flame God!" The roar devoured Yin. Yin held his hands up in a defensive position as he was pushed back from the blast of magic.

* * *

"...!" Yang swung one blade of light at Sterling, who countered with his katana. Once the blades clashed Yang swung his free sword.

"Whoa!" Sterling leaned back avoiding the sword swing. Yang leaped in the air and slammed both swords against Sterling's sword. Yang put all of his weight onto Sterling. Sterling growled, but then pushed the mage off of him.

_"That was close, this guy is tougher than he seems..."_ He thought. Yang twirled his two blades of light before he pursued Sterling once more. Sterling dashed forth as well and the two quickly clashed. One swing from Yang's sword pushed Sterling back, but he quickly spun around and tried to slash the masked mage's back. Yang was too fast as he had already reached behind him with his free blade and blocked the attack. Sterling quickly kicked the back of Yang's knees causing him to bend forwards.

_"Got'em!"_ Sterling twirled his blade and went for the major strike across the back. Yang rolled forwards barely avoiding the strike.

"..." Yang turned around to face Sterling. Sterling had a slight smirk on his face. Yang began running in a zig zag motion. Sterling kept his eyes steady on the mage. He then raised his blade above his head and drove it straight into the ground, sending out a slight shockwave pushing Yang back. Sterling took advantage and lunged at him. Yang shoved one sword of light in the ground and used this to swing himself around. Once he had swung himself around he clashed blades with Sterling. Yang released his blade and quickly jumped up and landed a back spinning kick across his face.

"Crap!" Sterling spun around and stumbled from the impact.

"..." Yang created two more blades of light and leaped up towards Sterling. Sterling saw this from the corner of his eyes. He quickly spun around and slashed Yang in half, causing him to fall to the ground in two pieces.

"Finally..." Sterling let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Well...seems like they're done." Tao descended to the ground, and once he did so something had happened to Yin and Yang.

* * *

"..." Yin, while still caught up in the blast of Seth's Bellow of the Flame God spell, slowly started to deteriorate.

"W-what the..." Seth looked confused as Yin was gone.

* * *

"..." Both halves of Yang's body that Sterling slashed in half were able to flip over as they took one final look at Sterling, before they also began to deteriorate.

"No...don't tell me..."

* * *

"Yupp! They were mere illusions of two mages that I'm associated with. Very accurate too, I'm very thankful for what I'm able to do." Tao said as he started walking towards the Excalibur Edge duo.

"Those were just illusions? Well...I can't wait to run into the real things then!" Seth roared, "Then I'll really burn them down!"

"Hmph, if that's what you believe."

"Believe? It's what I know!" Seth snapped, "Now with them it's just the two of us!" Seth's fist were consumed by flames once more.

"Don't think you can pull some stupid trick like that and get away clean free!" Sterling said while preparing his blade for another fight.

"Well then..." Tao removed one hand from behind his back and looked at the two, "I'll take you both with one hand."

"T-two with one hand? W-what about t-three?" A voice asked.

"Hmm?" Both Sterling and Seth turned to see a woman who had seemed to be at least in her early twenties of age. She had an average sized bust, and was standing at an estimated five foot six, her long and messy hair is black, while covering her eyes. She is dressed in an all black sailor suit, with the skirt reaching her knees, black stockings, and black shoes.

"Tsumiko Vanderclair?" Sterling raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Wyvern Wing..." Seth hissed.

_"Wyvern Wing? Hmph, handling two of them would be easy. Now they're gaining assistance from a Wyvern Wing member?"_ Tao thought.

"Maybe I'll come back later...my job does not require me to fight more than two people. With three, I must leave for other things." Tao then vanished.

"Wait!" Seth shouted, "Great now he's gone."

"Y-You guys caused a lot of d-damage here. Y-your guild is going to have to pay for the d-damages." The young woman had informed.

"Hmph...whatever." Seth pouted, "We didn't need your help, we had it under control."

"A-apparently not..." Tsumiko looked around and sighed, "But it's fine by me." She then began to turn around and walk away.

"Hmm..." Sterling just looked on as Tsumiko walked away and so did Seth. Difference was, Seth watched in disgust as he hissed:

"Wyvern Wing..."

* * *

Next Time: Seth and Sterling head over to the Guild Hall the next day and inform their Guild Master about what happened at the docks. Finding the story interesting their Guild Master says he'll look into the incident, but in the meantime to keep them busy he has a mission for them. He then partners Seth up with two other members from the Guild and sends them on a new mission. Question is, what's the mission objective?

Find out Next Time on...**Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny!**

Signed

~The Emperor


	4. The Escorts?

"Well...seems like they're done." Tao descended to the ground, and once he did so something had happened to Yin and Yang.

* * *

"..." Yin, while still caught up in the blast of Seth's Bellow of the Flame God spell, slowly started to deteriorate.

"W-what the..." Seth looked confused as Yin was gone.

* * *

"..." Both halves of Yang's body that Sterling slashed in half were able to flip over as they took one final look at Sterling, before they also began to deteriorate.

"No...don't tell me..."

* * *

"Yupp! They were mere illusions of two mages that I'm associated with. Very accurate too, I'm very thankful for what I'm able to do." Tao said as he started walking towards the Excalibur Edge duo.

"Those were just illusions? Well...I can't wait to run into the real things then!" Seth roared, "Then I'll really burn them down!"

"Hmph, if that's what you believe."

"Believe? It's what I know!" Seth snapped, "Now with them it's just the two of us!" Seth's fist were consumed by flames once more.

"Don't think you can pull some stupid trick like that and get away clean free!" Sterling said while preparing his blade for another fight.

"Well then..." Tao removed one hand from behind his back and looked at the two, "I'll take you both with one hand."

"T-two with one hand? W-what about t-three?" A voice asked.

"Hmm?" Both Sterling and Seth turned to see a woman who had seemed to be at least in her early twenties of age. She had an average sized bust, and was standing at an estimated five foot six, her long and messy hair is black, while covering her eyes. She is dressed in an all black sailor suit, with the skirt reaching her knees, black stockings, and black shoes.

"Tsumiko Vanderclair?" Sterling raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Wyvern Wing..." Seth hissed.

_"Wyvern Wing? Hmph, handling two of them would be easy. Now they're gaining assistance from a Wyvern Wing member?"_ Tao thought.

"Maybe I'll come back later...my job does not require me to fight more than two people. With three, I must leave for other things." Tao then vanished.

"Wait!" Seth shouted, "Great now he's gone."

"Y-You guys caused a lot of d-damage here. Y-your guild is going to have to pay for the d-damages." The young woman had informed.

"Hmph...whatever." Seth pouted, "We didn't need your help, we had it under control."

"A-apparently not..." Tsumiko looked around and sighed, "But it's fine by me." She then began to turn around and walk away.

"Hmm..." Sterling just looked on as Tsumiko walked away and so did Seth. Difference was, Seth watched in disgust as he hissed:

"Wyvern Wing..."

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Escorts?**

* * *

"I see...so you guys had trouble fighting off illusions?" Volker said as he stifled his laughter.

"Master...I think you're seeing past the bigger picture." Sterling sweat dropped.

"Oh, uh right." Volker nodded, "Well glad to know that you two are okay. I honestly haven't heard of this Tao guy or The Trio before...maybe they are part of some new Guild or something? Maybe they just wanted to see how strong you guys were, being apart of Excalibur Edge and all..." The Master suggested.

"Well what should we do? Should we look into it?" Sterling asked.

"Sterling! Seth!" Starphire ran into the Guild Hall.

"Hey sis.." Sterling nodded.

"Hey Star." Seth waved.

"I saw the blast from the party land it just kept bugging me so I came here to check with Master."

"Seth was under attack at the docks and luckily I showed up to contain the damage."

"If that's what you'd call it." Seth rolled his eyes.

"I knew it was you guys." A voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm?" The group turned towards the doors to see a young eighteen year old man appear. He had pitch black hair that seemed gelled and was rather spikey, he stood around five foot two. The young man is dressed in knight like armor, and on his back his silver cloak was flowing behind him.

"Hey there Axton." Master Volker waved, "So you saw the blast too?"

"Yes sir, I figured it was just Seth being stupid again."

"Hey!" Seth growled.

"Calm down Seth, if I know you guys were under attack you know I would've been there in an instant." Axton told his Guild Mate.

"Yeah yeah..." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well...seems like The Trio has stirred up some trouble for sure then."

"What should we do Master?" Starphire asked.

"I'll look into it, so you guys don't worry about it...but in the meantime...Seth, Axton I want to see you guys tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes." The two nodded.

"Alright then, you go and head on home. All of you, you need your sleep being young and all." Volker smiled, the group nodded their heads in compliance and left.

"So..." Volker thought, "The Trio...they must really want him...well I'm not going to let that happen."

* * *

_The Next Afternoon..._

* * *

Seth and Axton were standing side by side as Volker had walked up and had a slight smile on his face.

"So...how well do you guys think you work together?" Volker asked.

"Uhh...I don't think we've ever really been on a mission together." Axton pointed shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, why?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sending you guys out on a mission, a very important mission."

"What is it?" Axton asked.

"Well ya see, there's this royal family that's having slight problems. One of their members is here in Fiore and needs to get back home enable to return their family heirloom."

"A family heirloom?"

"Yeah, a magical and very powerful family heirloom. If it gets into the wrong hands it can put a lot of people in a lot of danger. So I need you guys to make sure that this person gets their safely. This person is also the heir to the throne." Volker explained.

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Axton shrugged.

"I'm fine with it."

"Cool, you guys will get one more partner."

"Who?"

"Me!" A voice said cheerfully. The two turned around to see a girl with long lavender hair, with a porcelain like skin tone, and lavender eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless dress shirt that reveals her stomach, a violet tie, along with a black sleeveless collared cloth with red trims, being left only with a pair of black gloves with studs, she also wears a black mini skirt, a belt that has two large holsters that were carrying two guns, red knee high socks, and white boots that have silver armor plating on the heels, and has zippers on the toes of the boots. The two guns she was carrying were pure white, and appeared rather thin almost paper like, with black along the sides, red handles, and wings on the side.

"Hey guys!" The girl waved.

"Izanagi?"

"Yupp, she'll be your third person on this mission."

"Ummm...okay." The two didn't seem to have a problem with this, normally when getting ready for a surprise from Master they were expecting something they would not like. So far everything was okay.

"Alright, well I'll let you guys go gather your stuff for the trip and I'll meet you at the front of the town later on today with the one you shall be watching over on this mission."

"Okay, no problem."

"Alright later!" Volker waved as he left onwards to his office.

"So you guys ready for this mission!" Izanagi asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure." Seth shrugged.

"It sounds easy enough, wonder why he needs the three of us." Axton began to ponder.

"Who cares, a missions a mission." Seth yawned as he placed his hands behind his head and began to walk out of the Guild Hall, "See ya guys later on!" He waved.

* * *

"Alright!" Izanagi cheered, "You guys ready for this mission!" The trio had gathered once more at the front of the town patiently awaiting their Master.

"Yeah! I'm ready!"

"I'm glad you guys are so excited." Volker said appearing before the trio.

"Hey Master." Axton greeted.

"Hey there Axton. Alright so...you guys ready to meet who your escorting?"

"Yupp!" Izanagi and Seth cheered.

"There's no backing down at this point so let's get to it!" Seth smiled.

"Well here he is! The royal heir...Maximus!" From behind a small child, appearing around the age of eleven had walked from behind Volker. The boy had peach skin, with short blonde hair that was parted , big blue innocent eyes. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a pair of jean overalls, and black galosh like boots, and then around his neck was a golden chain that had a golden pendant at the end in the shape of a genie lamp that had three stars on it. One big star, and two little ones on either side of the big star.

"Awww!" Izanagi said looking at the adorable child.

"Figures..." Axton said with his eye twitching.

"What in the world?!" Seth deadpanned, "This is a baby sitting mission?!"

"Nope it's still a very serious and deadly escorting mission."

"Not if we're escorting a small child! This kid is probably like eight! He doesn't barely reaches up to my knees!" Seth said angered that he got caught up in babysitting some royal child.

"You really want us to watch over this little royal kid?!" Seth asked poking the kid's cheek. Maximus reacted quickly and jumped up and spun around slamming his foot across the face of Seth.

"Haha!" Izanagi pointed and laughed at Seth. Axton and Volker stifled their laughter. Maximus began to bow an immense amount of times as a sign of apologies for his actions.

"You little royal punk!" Seth dove at Maximus, but Axton quickly held back his Guild Mate.

"Calm down Seth! He's just a kid!"

"I don't care! I'm not doing this mission!"

"L-look..." Volker said while trying to stop his need to laugh, "You already said there's no backing down now right?"

"Eh...uhh..."

"You did just say that Axton reminded.

"I know what I said..." Seth pouted, "Fine, I'll do the mission."

"Awesome! Well you guys have fun! He belongs to the Royal Family of Eire. So just get him to the Eire Kingdom safe and sound and everything should be fine."

"The Eire Kingdom? Where the heck's that?" Seth asked.

"I know where it is." Izanagi informed.

"Wonderful! Well, like I said! You guys have fun!" Volker than vanished. The trio looked at each other than Maximus. Seth squatted down and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen kid...you already got on my nerves by kicking me in the face...I highly suggest you don't do it again...ya hear me?"

"..." Maximus nodded, then raised his knee up slamming it into Seth's jaw.

"Crap! You brat!" Seth was going to punch the kid, but Izanagi had swept him up before Seth could make contact.

"Seth! Our job is to protect him not hurt him!"

"I don't care! He struck me twice!" Maximus began to bow once again apologizing for his actions.

"Look he's sorry!" Axton pointed out, "Now, let's get moving."

"Grrr...whatever." Seth stood up and glared at the kid, "You better be glad Izanagi is here to save you." Both Izanagi and Maximus stuck their tongues out at Seth.

"Well...off to the Eire Kingdom!"

* * *

Next Time: Seth, Axton, and Izanagi are off on their mission to escorting little Maximus back to his home kingdom of Eire! The job seems easy enough, but upon realizing where the Eire Kingdom is the trio thinks that they might have been in more than they had originally bargained for. But there's no backing out now! Also, does the trio know they are being followed?

Find out Next Time on...**Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny!**

Signed

~The Emperor


	5. The Assassins!

"I don't care! I'm not doing this mission!"

"L-look..." Volker said while trying to stop his need to laugh, "You already said there's no backing down now right?"

"Eh...uhh..."

"You did just say that Axton reminded.

"I know what I said..." Seth pouted, "Fine, I'll do the mission."

"Awesome! Well you guys have fun! He belongs to the Royal Family of Eire. So just get him to the Eire Kingdom safe and sound and everything should be fine."

"The Eire Kingdom? Where the heck's that?" Seth asked.

"I know where it is." Izanagi informed.

"Wonderful! Well, like I said! You guys have fun!" Volker than vanished. The trio looked at each other than Maximus. Seth squatted down and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen kid...you already got on my nerves by kicking me in the face...I highly suggest you don't do it again...ya hear me?"

"..." Maximus nodded, then raised his knee up slamming it into Seth's jaw.

"Crap! You brat!" Seth was going to punch the kid, but Izanagi had swept him up before Seth could make contact.

"Seth! Our job is to protect him not hurt him!"

"I don't care! He struck me twice!" Maximus began to bow once again apologizing for his actions.

"Look he's sorry!" Axton pointed out, "Now, let's get moving."

"Grrr...whatever." Seth stood up and glared at the kid, "You better be glad Izanagi is here to save you." Both Izanagi and Maximus stuck their tongues out at Seth.

"Well...off to the Eire Kingdom!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Assassins?!**

* * *

"Grrrr..." Seth growled as he tried to glare at the kid, but Izanagi was in his way giving him a dirty look in response.

"What?! The kid started it?!" Seth told Izanagi.

"No you started it." She chuckled gleefully.

"Well what little kid kicks his escort in the face?! I decide if you live or die kid! Remember that!" Seth said as he got close to Maximus once more. Maximus slapped him across the face.

"Why you little!"

"Seth!" Axton grabbed his friend and held him back, "Calm down man! Calm down!"

"Hehe..." Izanagi continued to laugh at Seth while carrying Maximus on her shoulders.

"I'm going to kill that kid..." Seth whispered.

"No you're not..."

"Watch me..."

"Don't be stupid...please.?

"I'll think about it." Seth replied shrugging Axton off of him.

"Huh..." Axton simply sighed as he continued to walk on, "Such a kid."

* * *

"So...that's the kid eh?" A man asked.

"Yupp...that's the kid that the boss wants us to snatch up."

"What do you think about that trio down there?"

"Who knows or cares? It's not like they're with Wyvern Wing." The man replied.

"Eh, good point. So we should be fine."

"Yeah, but nonetheless we should not underestimate them. Though we do not know of what guild they reign, Boss would not be happy to see us lose to some nobodies."

"Right."

* * *

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" Seth shouted looking across a large desert.

"It's a desert obviously." Izanagi replied.

"Oh really?!" Seth barked.

"Yeah, we probably have to cross it to get to Eire."

"There's no way I'm going to cross this stupid desert just to drop off this punk brat!"

"Stop being such a jerk." Izanagi pouted, "It's a mission and we have to do it. We told Master we would."

"She's got a point, and come on it can't be that bad. Aren't you a Flame God Slayer? You should be fine with the heat right?" Axton asked.

"That's got nothing do with being a Flame God Slayer..." Seth glared his eyes at Axton.

"Whatever, lets just get going okay? I'd prefer to get there as soon as possible if we have to cross this barren wasteland."

"Uhhh..." The trio then began their journey across the desert.

* * *

"They've reached the desert."

"Well...let's get going." The second man put down his binoculars and the two then disappeared.

* * *

"This is all your fault kiddo." Seth grumbled glaring daggers at Maximus.

"..." Maximus simply stuck his tongue out at the Flame God Slayer Magic.

"You know...the flames of a God's pure objective is just to destroy everything it touches. Kids like yourself included." Seth said with a menacing look.

"...?" Maximus began to sweat bullets in slight fear of Seth's magic.

"Don't worry about him Maximus, he's just a little kid like yourself." Izanagi joked.

"What'chu mean a little kid! This royal brats a pain in the butt!" Seth argued.

"Who's? Not ours, just yours." Axton chuckled lightly.

"Shut up Ax..." Seth growled, "I'm watching you kid..."

"His name is Maximus!" Izanagi told him.

"Eh, I know his name."

"Then call him by it!"

"Can't make me..." He pouted.

"Your such a kid." Izanagi sighed. Slowly as the group continued to walk the sand seemed to have started to raise and increase in speed.

"Hmm? What's going on right now?" Axton asked, "A sand storm?"

"But it's kind of coming out of nowhere right now?" Izanagi noted.

_"Sand Spear..."_ Seth heard in the wind.

"Hmm?" He turned his head and from behind he saw a spear of sand flying towards the back of Maximus.

_"It's going to hit the kid! Wait...it's gonna hit the kid..."_ Seth hesitated for a second, _"Damn it...I don't wanna have to hear about it from Izanagi."_ He thought.

"Fist of the Flame God!" Seth jumped in the way and punched away the sand spell with his black flamed fist.

"!" Izanagi and Axton turned around to see Seth defending against a barrage of Sand Spear spell attacks.

"What's going on?!" Izanagi asked.

"I'm kind of fighting the desert right now! So if you guys could hurry up and get out of the storm that be great!" Seth told his friends.

"We're under attack!" Axton put together, "Let's go!"

"Don't think so!" A man appeared before Axton. The man seemed rather large and bulky with a blue afro, pale skin, wearing a pair of brown overalls and let the straps hang loose, a white, yellow, and black striped shirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Who are you?!" Axton asked.

"My name is Chen, and that is all you need to know. I highly suggest you hand over the kid now. Or else you might regret it." Chen told Axton.

"Yeah!" A voice cried out from the desert. As the sandstorm slowed to a stop a rather skinny and tan skinned man with long dirty brown hair reached back down to his neck. He is wearing an al black suit, with a red tie.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Suna."

"Chen and Suna huh?" Izanagi looked back a the two while Maximus hung on to her tightly.

"So, you want us to had over the kid?" Seth raised an eyebrow, "Izanagi give'em over!"

"Seth!" His fellow Guild Mates shouted.

"Just saying..."

"I like this guy! Can we keep him!" Suna laughed.

"No Suna...we just came for the kid..." Chen sighed and shook his head.

"Fine."

"Look I don't know why you guys want the kid, but you can't have him. He's kind of our job." Axton told them.

"Well then that sucks! Guess we get left with no choice huh Suna?" Chen scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...no choice." Suna nodded as raised one hand and the sandstorm picked up.

"Sand Magic!" Seth got ready to fight. Chen stood face to face with Axton as two long silver chains extended out from the palms of his hands

"Chain Magic..." Axton noticed, "Izanagi, you're going to have to get out of here. Take Maximus and go we'll cover you."

"Hmph, you really think I'm going to miss this just so you guys can have all the fun."

"It's not about having fun right now!" Axton told her.

"What?!" Seth looked back, "Why not?!"

"Damn it guys we are on a mission so just do as I say and we can get Maximus home as soon as possible!"

"Fine." the two pouted.

"Wait! I get to fight! Ha!" Seth mocked Izanagi.

"Next time you watch the kid." She told him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Seth rolled his eyes. Izanagi then left the two mages to fight.

"Alright...Seth you ready?" Axton asked.

"Yeah, I'm itching to burn something up!" Seth cheered as his fist were consumed by black flames.

"Hmph, you guys are just prolonging our mission!" Chen scoffed as he started twirling his chains.

"We'll we're just doing ours, and we won't fail!"

"Ya sure about that?" Suna asked.

"Oh yeah..." Seth snickered, "We're sure."

* * *

**Hey guys! So I just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm going to try and update either at least once a week or once every two weeks. But the updates I plan on having them on Thursdays, and then if that changes I'll let you guys know. But until then I'll try to keep them on Thursday's. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter :D**

* * *

Next Time: It seems like Seth and Axton get to face off against two assassins with a pretty clear agenda. Though their agenda conflicts with Seth and his groups mission. Though Seth would very much would like to hand over little Maximus, his Guild Mates won't allow it. But at least he get's to fight! And so he does just that as he takes on the Sand Mage Suna and Axton takes on the Chain Mage Chen! Will the two beat the two mages in time to make sure they can catch up to Izanagi before she gets too far ahead of them? Or will the two end up lost in the desert?

Find out Next Time on...**Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny!**

Signed

~The Emperor


	6. The Desert!

"So, you want us to had over the kid?" Seth raised an eyebrow, "Izanagi give'em over!"

"Seth!" His fellow Guild Mates shouted.

"Just saying..."

"I like this guy! Can we keep him!" Suna laughed.

"No Suna...we just came for the kid..." Chen sighed and shook his head.

"Fine."

"Look I don't know why you guys want the kid, but you can't have him. He's kind of our job." Axton told them.

"Well then that sucks! Guess we get left with no choice huh Suna?" Chen scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...no choice." Suna nodded as raised one hand and the sandstorm picked up.

"Sand Magic!" Seth got ready to fight. Chen stood face to face with Axton as two long silver chains extended out from the palms of his hands

"Chain Magic..." Axton noticed, "Izanagi, you're going to have to get out of here. Take Maximus and go we'll cover you."

"Hmph, you really think I'm going to miss this just so you guys can have all the fun."

"It's not about having fun right now!" Axton told her.

"What?!" Seth looked back, "Why not?!"

"Damn it guys we are on a mission so just do as I say and we can get Maximus home as soon as possible!"

"Fine." the two pouted.

"Wait! I get to fight! Ha!" Seth mocked Izanagi.

"Next time you watch the kid." She told him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Seth rolled his eyes. Izanagi then left the two mages to fight.

"Alright...Seth you ready?" Axton asked.

"Yeah, I'm itching to burn something up!" Seth cheered as his fist were consumed by black flames.

"Hmph, you guys are just prolonging our mission!" Chen scoffed as he started twirling his chains.

"We'll we're just doing ours, and we won't fail!"

"Ya sure about that?" Suna asked.

"Oh yeah..." Seth snickered, "We're sure."

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Desert!**

* * *

"Seth, remember we're not here to have fun. We have to handle them as quickly as possible so we can catch up with Izanagi." Axton told his partner.

"Man...you're no fun on missions. I hate it when you get all serious." Seth pouted, "I can just please be free to do what I want?"

"No, just handle it as quick as you can." Axton told him.

"Eh, fine." Seth groaned.

"Sand Buster!" Suna stuck one hand out sending out a blast of sand.

"Fist of the Flame God!" Seth punched the sand with his black flamed fist and had a big grin on his face. Suna had vanished though. Seth darted his eyes around in search for Suna.

"Desert Flower!" Suna appeared behind Seth and snapped his fingers. The sand began to swirl around Seth and seemed to have transformed into quick sand.

"Fist of the Flame God!" Seth punched the sand, but only got his fist stuck, "Crap!" He shouted.

"Seth you're screwed already?!" Axton barked.

"Don't judge me!" Seth barked back, "Just worry about your fight!"

"He's got a point!" Chen spoke as he whipped his chain towards Axton. Axton quickly moved out of the way, but soon felt a chain lash across his back. Axton looked over his shoulder to his back and saw the chain. He then felt another chain smash right into his ribs.

"Augh!" Axton held his ribs in pain from the attacks.

"Steel Punishment!" Chen shouted as he began lashing his chains at Axton. Axton avoided them as best as he could.

"Silver Snake!" Chen sent his chains flying, but Axton simply smiled.

"Re-quip: Lions Claw!" He stuck both of his hands out and two magic circles had appeared. After retrieving his hand from both magic circles he now had sixteen inch blades on each of his fingers, acting as claws. Quickly He ducked the "Silver Snake" attack and rushed forth. He charged his "claws" with Lightning Magic and swung towards Chen.

"Whoa!" Chen jumped back avoiding the oncoming strike. He called back his chains in an instant.

"Steel Punishment!" Chen shouted lashing his chains once more. Axton avoided them much easier this time, his speed seemed to have increased thanks to his Re-quip spell.

"I'm too fast for you now huh?!" Axton smiled avoiding the chains then appearing in front of Chen and slashing his chest.

"Crap!" Chen stumbled, but made sure his chains lacerated the back of Axton. Axton took the attacks with a smile on his face, and then kicked Chen in the chest.

"Gr..." Chen growled.

"Lions Lightning Strike!" After charging one of his claws with lightning Axton leaped in the air, and then came down slashing Chen.

"Gaaah!" Chen stumbled back and gritted his teeth. Chen placed his hand over his wound and looked over at Axton, "Pretty good...but try this on! Silver Trap!" Chen clapped his hands together and his two chains flew from his sleeves and right into the sand.

"Hmm?" Axton didn't know if they would attack, but he kind of assumed where they'd come from. He jumped up in the air expecting them to come from below him, only to feel the chains catch him in air.

"What the-?!" He looked behind him to see that the chains shot up from the ground behind him, and extended long enough to catch him in the air.

"Yeah! I knew you'd do something like that!" Chen held one hand out and a chain began to appear around his arm, "Chain Dragon!" With that the chain launched itself from Chen's armor transforming into a large chain made dragon and opened it's jaw.

"We should be done here..." Chen smirked expecting this move to end their little confrontation.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Axton informed as his claws had vanished. Chen then just waited as his Chain Dragon ended the fight. Or so he thought. It seemed to have stopped right in front of Axton with it's mouth left agape.

"Hmm?" Chen raised an eyebrow.

"Shell Shield!" Axton grunted fighting off the spell. Axton is now holding, what appeared to be a large shell shaped shield.

"Ha!" Axton pushed the Chain Dragon away and then freed himself from the chains. Axton took the shield and reeled his body to one side, "Shell Bash!" Axton shouted throwing his shield down towards Chen while it was coated in water. Chen quickly jumped back and stuck both hands out to stop the shield. It only slowed down the attack, the shield continued to push through and drove it's way straight into Chen's stomach.

"Gah!" Chen fell to the ground. Axton landed on the sand and his shield returned to him. Axton walked over and saw Chen's eyes rolled in the back of his eyes.

"Hey! Seth you done yet?!" Axton shouted at his partner.

"Give me a second!" Seth barked back as he was now missing his lower body. Yes, he was now waist deep in the quick sand Suna had placed him in.

"This was rather easier than thought...it kind of saddens me..." Suna sweat dropped.

"Well hurry up! We need to catch up with Izanagi and Maximus!" Axton told him.

"Uh! Fine!" Seth took a deep breath, "Fist of the Flame God!" He roared and his fist exploded beneath the sand. the flames caused the sand to explode up, much to Seth's dismay.

"Stupid sand..." He muttered as his fist was now freed.

"What about your legs?!" Axton shouted.

"Eh, I'll handle that in a second..." Once again Seth took a deep breath, "Bellow of the Flame God!" With that Seth released a black blast of flames. He was still stuck.

"Well...guess I should just leave you here." Suna shrugged.

"No! Fight me!" Seth barked, "Exploding Fist of the Flame God!" Seth sent a black fireball towards Suna. Suna side stepped the attack. Suna simply shook his head.

"Really?"

"Bellow of the Flame God!" Seth used his Bellow once again, but this time actually aimed it at Suna. Suna quickly leaped in the air to avoid the attack.

"Want help?" Axton asked.

"No!" Seth shouted, "Flame God's Cloud!" With a wave of his hand a cloud of black flames reached up towards Suna.

"Sand Barrier!" Suna coated himself in a sphere of sand blocking the flames, but the flames consumed the sand shield with ease.

"Exploding Fist of the Flame God!" Seth sent another fire ball towards Suna.

"Sand Barrier!" Once again Suan created the ball of sand to conceal himself in. The fire ball Seth and sent out blasted right through.

"Whoa!" Suna barely avoided the fire ball, "I'm going to need to make my attacks a little more dense aren't I?"

"Bellow of the Flame God!" Suna knew Seth would try something like that, and already planned for it. Suna landed on the ground and watched the flames come towards him.

"Desert Tower!" Suna clapped his hands together creating a large tower of sand that blocked the attack. The flames seemed to have continued to burn through the sand, no matter how much sand Suna used up.

"Damn it..." Suna muttered.

"Exploding Fist of the Flame God!" Seth roared as he continued to sink, he was now shoulder deep in the sand.

"Seth you better do something..." Axton informed, "You sure you don't want help?"

"No leave me alone!" Seth demanded, "I got this! I think I'm winning!"

"Oh really now?" Axton just shook his head.

"I'm kind of bored of this fight." Suna landed on the ground and looked to see that Seth was neck deep, and was struggling to keep his head up.

"Come on! What'chu got next?!" Seth shouted at Suna.

"Nothing much, just the finisher!" Suna placed his hand on the ground, "Desert Geyser!" With that a sudden explosion erupted from beneath the sand that Seth was buried in. The explosion caused the sand to roar up high and into the sky.

"Seth!" Axton shouted seeing as his friend was no longer in the sand trap.

"Now...you next?" Suna asked.

"Damn it..." Axton gritted his teeth, "You really lost huh?" Suna got in a fighting stance, "Let's do this!"

"HEY! We're not done yet!" Seth shouted as he came flying down from the sky with his fist cocked back, "Fist of the Flame God!" He roared.

"W-wait what?!" Suna then felt the black flamed fist smash across his face knocking him down and out. Once Seth landed he dusted himself off.

"You lost..." Axton said with a grin.

"No you thought I lost. That explosion freed me..." Seth told him, "There's no way I was going to lose to that guy...next time though...let's just give the brat up."

"Can't do that, our objective is to keep him safe."

"Eh...from them...but when I see him..."

"Izanagi will stop you." Axton said as he started walking off in the direction he saw Izanagi go.

"I'll just kick her butt too! Stupid brat getting me drowned in sand and crap..." Seth groaned.

"Oh shut up..." Axton rolled his eyes.

"Wait so...where'd they go?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry I know which way they went." Axton confirmed.

"And your sure they went the right way?" Axton stopped and hung his head, "I sure as hell hope that ran the right way..." He muttered before he continued walking.

"Wait what?! You didn't give her the map or anything?!" Seth barked, "We just kicked those guys butt's for nothing?!" And from there Axton had to deal with a complaining Seth.

* * *

**Hey guys :D just thought I'd give you all a heads up on something real quick! Let's say you guys came up with a real Character recently and want to submit them to the story but feel like you can't! Well I'm here to put that idea down! You can still submit Characters :D I just thought I'd let you guys know, because I know you might want more than one Character in the story or something. One good guy, one bad guy or a couple something like that. But here are the only Guilds that are open and available in case you decide to do so :D**

**-Titan Heart**

**-Wyvern Wing**

**-Hydra Fang**

**-Red Asura**

**So if you guys want to submit another go right on ahead :D**

* * *

Next Time: Seth and Axton have quickly and easily defeated their opponents with ease, at least for now that is. But the question is, who were they? Why were they after Maximus? Who did they work for? Also...DID Izanagi go in the right direction? Or is she bound to get lost with little Maximus on her back? Will Axton and Seth find her in time before the sky darkens over the desert wasteland? Who knows?! I know!

Find out Next Time on...**Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny!**

Signed

~The Emperor


	7. The Third?

"Exploding Fist of the Flame God!" Seth roared as he continued to sink, he was now shoulder deep in the sand.

"Seth you better do something..." Axton informed, "You sure you don't want help?"

"No leave me alone!" Seth demanded, "I got this! I think I'm winning!"

"Oh really now?" Axton just shook his head.

"I'm kind of bored of this fight." Suna landed on the ground and looked to see that Seth was neck deep, and was struggling to keep his head up.

"Come on! What'chu got next?!" Seth shouted at Suna.

"Nothing much, just the finisher!" Suna placed his hand on the ground, "Desert Geyser!" With that a sudden explosion erupted from beneath the sand that Seth was buried in. The explosion caused the sand to roar up high and into the sky.

"Seth!" Axton shouted seeing as his friend was no longer in the sand trap.

"Now...you next?" Suna asked.

"Damn it..." Axton gritted his teeth, "You really lost huh?" Suna got in a fighting stance, "Let's do this!"

"HEY! We're not done yet!" Seth shouted as he came flying down from the sky with his fist cocked back, "Fist of the Flame God!" He roared.

"W-wait what?!" Suna then felt the black flamed fist smash across his face knocking him down and out. Once Seth landed he dusted himself off.

"You lost..." Axton said with a grin.

"No you thought I lost. That explosion freed me..." Seth told him, "There's no way I was going to lose to that guy...next time though...let's just give the brat up."

"Can't do that, our objective is to keep him safe."

"Eh...from them...but when I see him..."

"Izanagi will stop you." Axton said as he started walking off in the direction he saw Izanagi go.

"I'll just kick her butt too! Stupid brat getting me drowned in sand and crap..." Seth groaned.

"Oh shut up..." Axton rolled his eyes.

"Wait so...where'd they go?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry I know which way they went." Axton confirmed.

"And your sure they went the right way?" Axton stopped and hung his head, "I sure as hell hope that ran the right way..." He muttered before he continued walking.

"Wait what?! You didn't give her the map or anything?!" Seth barked, "We just kicked those guys butt's for nothing?!" And from there Axton had to deal with a complaining Seth.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Third?**

* * *

"..." While ridding on her back Maximus whispered into Izanagi's ear.

"You said that last time, and we still haven't found it yet." Izanagi sweatdropped.

"..." Maximus whispered again.

"I don't know, you were the one that was supposed to direct me." She replied, "This is what we get when Axton forgets to give us directions to Eire." Izanagi groaned.

"But don't worry we'll be back in your home country in no time I promise!" Izanagi smiled, "Just forget about those guys that we saw earlier. Axton probably took care of them both by himself, knowing Seth he might've just fooled around or fell for some dumb trap." She said jokingly, but only partially. Maximus chuckled silently at this.

"You and Seth seem to get along well." Izanagi giggled knowing it wasn't true. Maximus shook his head quickly as though he was saying 'OH hell no!'.

"Yeah he can be kind of a reckless fool at times..." Maximus looked at Izanagi with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay all the time."

"..." This caused the young child to nod his head in total agreement.

"Who's cooler me or Seth?" Izanagi asked for fun.

"..." Maximus simply pointed to Izanagi.

"Thought so..." She smiled.

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Damn it Seth are you okay? That was like your fiftieth sneeze!" Axton said slightly annoyed.

"I bet you it's freaking Izanagi talking about me with that spoiled rich brat!" Seth growled.

"It's always about you isn't it?" Axton sweat dropped.

"Most of the time yeah, but when we're out in a desert looking for two pains in the butt because someone forgot to give them directions on where to go then it can be about you! Oh wait, it is about you!" Seth said as he once again began ranting. So once again Axton tuned out.

* * *

"Huh..." Izanagi sighed, "I think we should stop. We've been walking for hours." Izanagi squatted down placing Maximus on the sand.

"..." Maximus rubbed his eyes as he sat down tired.

"Tired huh? Me too, also kind of thirsty." Izanagi admitted, "Too bad we're in a desert, I should have some water." She then reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a sip then gave it to Maximus. The small silent child drank the water and gave it back to Izanagi. Izanagi sat on the sand and looked around.

"If we don't find a place to stay or find a way to stay warm then tonight is going to be freezing."

"...?" Maximus looked at Izanagi with a tilted head. The Excalibur Edge Mage simply shrugged.

"I don't know how to make fire out of nowhere, if I knew Fire Magic maybe."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you being the God Slayer." Said a voice, and Izanagi knew it wasn't Maximus. Was it? Nah, anyway she knew it wasn't Maximus. She stood up and looked around, as she turned back she saw Maximus was gone.

"Maximus?!" She cried out to see a man standing a few feet away from her with Maximus in his arms. The man appeared rather large, muscular, and well toned. He had dark tanned skin, with short black hair, he wore a simple purple cape, no shirt revealing his muscular physique, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal platting on the back, a purple sash tied around his waist, loose black pants, and black sandals.

"Who are you?!" Izanagi shouted, "Give Maximus back!"

"The name's Palmer, and there's no way I'm handing over this gem." Palmer smiled, "Your friends might have been able to take out Chen and Suna, but I refuse to make that same mistake."

"Well you have yet to fight me." Izanagi informed, "And I'm worst than the God Slayer you're talking about."

"Hmph...sure ya are little girl. But I'll allow you to amuse me." Palmer said as he placed Maximus down and snapped his fingers, "Wood-Make: The Binding Tree!"

"A Wood-Make Mage huh?" Izanagi asked.

"Somewhat..." Palmer cracked his knuckles. He then vanished and appeared right in front of Izanagi, he extended his hand out in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and figured Palmer was going to use some Wood-Make Magic. She was wrong. He thrusted his palm straight into the chest of Izanagi and sent her flying back.

"!" Maximus seemed worried about this attack.

"C-rap..." Izanagi stood up and cracked her neck, "So...you're with those other three assassins huh?"

"If you would call them that, I'm here for the kid. I'm taking him away from you all. He has something that I would very much like to steal if you don't mind."

"Well I kind of do." Izanagi replied.

"And that will be your death!" Palmer leaped in the air and dove towards Izanagi.

"So it's a fight you want huh?! Then you'll get one!" Izanagi had a big smile on her face.

_"Looks like I get to fight too Seth! So ha! In your face!"_ Izanagi thought.

* * *

"Crap my head hurts!" Seth groaned.

"Uhh...shut up with all your complaining! My damn!" Axton said annoyed.

"Someone's thinking about me!" Seth barked back, "I wonder who...and why?"

"I don't know who would want too..."

* * *

"Hehe...so this is the kind of Magic you use?" Palmer asked as his palm was clashing against a pure silver made weapon of Izanagi. She was holding the assassin off with her two silver tonfas.

"Yeah, this should be an interesting battle."

"We'll see..." Palmer then leaped away to gain some distance and grinned, "Oh yeah...we'll see for sure!"

* * *

Hey guys! So just thought I'd let ya know that now Winter Break is over(for me at least, it sucks :/) so I'm kind of going to have to change my update date...did that make sense? I think so :) anyway I'll be changing my Update Date's from Thursday's to sometime over the weekend. Possibly mainly Fridays or Saturdays, but I will still try to update at least once a week if not once every two weeks. So I'll do what I can with that, so thanks for being awesome :D

* * *

Next Time: Izanagi has gotten caught in a fight with a third assassin! This one's name is Palmer, and he seems to be able to use two different types of Magic! That's right, not just one! But two! Izanagi plans on defeating him and freeing Maximus so they can continue their travels onwards to Eire. Meanwhile Axton and Seth believe they see a battle in their oncoming path forth. Is it the battle between Izanagi and Palmer, or a different brawl that has been enthralled by this dastardly desert?

Find out Next Time on...**Fairy Tail: The Broken Destiny!**

~Signed

The Emperor


End file.
